Brand New Hero
by AkaneAlways
Summary: Ranma thinks that Akane's mistaken when she calls him a hero. Songfic based on the RBF song of the same name.


Brand New Hero

_I've got big dreams, but no self-esteem, you know.  
__I'd reach for the stars but I can't find my arms.  
__All this time we've accomplished so much,  
__Why can't I believe, why can't I just feel love?_

Ranma was standing outside Akanes door. His arm was raised and ready to knock, but he was not. How could he go in there and tell her she was wrong. How could he tell her that he wasn't the man she thought he was…the man she wanted him to be?

_Going away, leaving today, you've gotta find a brand new hero.  
__Going away leaving today, you've gotta find a brand new hero._

Earlier that day, during lunch, Ranma was looking for Akane when he heard her talking to her friends about him. Ranma had come to the conclusion that Akane's friends either made all his problems worse (telling Akane that she shouldn't stand all the other fiancées and the like) or they just made her angrier at him (by telling her that she was lucky to have a fiancé like Ranma). Today they were discussing the latter.

He could hear most of the conversation from where he was. One of her friends said that Akane was lucky to have someone to save her all the time, but Akane countered by saying that most of the time she needed saving was because of Ranma. Then one of her other friends said that it was still nice to have someone there for you all the time. Then one of her friends said that Ranma was like a hero. He rolled his eyes, waiting for Akane's snide comment. She would probably say he was more like a villain or a heroin or something. It never came though. Instead she agreed with her friend. She said I guess your right. Ranma ran.

_I let you down when you're not around, you know.  
__I can't be trusted with anything.  
__All this time we've wanted so much,  
__To just belong, why can't we just feel love?_

Ranma walked away from her door. She needed to know, but not now. It would be easier if they were fighting, or if she was mad at him, but she wasn't. She was perfectly happy. That's what hurt him the most. He knew he was going to ruin that happiness. As they were walking home from school he tried to tell her. Tried to inform her that he was no hero, but she was just too happy. She was actually skipping and asking him how his day was. She was all smiles. Ranma asked why she was so happy, hoping that it was something other than what her and her friends discussed. She just said that she realized something at lunch. That was all. What else could it have been? Ranma has never been the modest type, but this time he just wanted someone else to take the credit. He didn't want Akane to be this happy because of him…because of who she thought he was.

This was one of the few times he wished Ryoga was around. It would have been a great way for him to expel some of his aggression. But, true to Ranma's luck, Ryoga was no where to be found, and probably getting farther away by the second. So, Ranma decided to take his aggression out on the air. He walked away from Akane's door and headed towards the dojo.

_Going away, leaving today, you've gotta find a brand new hero.  
__Going away leaving today, you've gotta find a brand new hero.  
__What will they say, when I've gone away?  
__Gotta find a brand new hero._

It would be easier if they were fighting, or if she was mad at him, but she wasn't. She was perfectly happy. That's what hurt him the most. He knew he was going to ruin that happiness. He had decided that when he was done fighting that he was going to go to her room and tell her that he wasn't a hero. He had to tell her. It was only fair.

Ranma wasn't aware he had an audience, his mind was too clouded by other thoughts. It was all right though. She was content just watching him go through his katas. He was so intense and quiet that she sometimes thought it wasn't him, but the skill was decidedly Ranma, and nothing could over power that.

_Always talking, but I never say a lot,  
__And I'll blow it if I get another shot,  
__Cause it seems like no matter what I got,  
__It feels like it's nothing, I feel like I'm nothing._

He could only do this for so long. Soon he would get tired of punching air. If only there was some sort of challenge. Then he saw her. She was just quietly sitting there, watching him. This was not the kind of challenge he meant, but it was a challenge none the less. He stopped what he was doing and turned towards her.

"Akane, we need to talk." He sat down in front of her, but refused to look her in the eyes. If he saw her pain, he'd back out, and that was never an option with Ranma.

"About what?" She kept trying to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't allow it. She was beginning to get worried

_Going away, leaving today, you've gotta find a brand new hero  
__Going away leaving today, you've gotta find a brand new hero  
__What will they say when I've gone away?  
__Gotta find a brand new hero._

"This isn't right Akane. I'm not the man you think I am." This was the last thing she had expected. How could he possibly say that after all the time they've spent together?

"Ranma, what are you talking about?" He wasn't sure she would understand his explanation, but he had to try.

"You said that you think of me as your hero, but I'm no hero."

"When did I say…?"

"Akane, I heard you and your friends talking at lunch." Her anger flared immediately and a blush spread across her cheeks just as fast.

"How dare you listen in on my conversations! And it was Yuka who said you were…" And as quickly as it came her anger was gone.

_Brand new hero_.

"Ranma, you don't think you're a hero?" He solemnly shook his head. Again she tried to catch his eyes, but he continued to avoid her gaze.

"Ranma, after everything you've done, how can you think that?" He finally looked at her.

"Akane, aren't hero's suppose to help people?" She nodded. "Well, all I ever do is cause trouble. You've said so yourself a hundred times!" She rolled her eyes.

_Brand new hero._

"I say a lot of things Ranma. Do you mean every single word you say?" Echos of all the names he's called her over the years rang in his ears and he shook his head.

"See. Just because I said that doesn't mean it's always true, and even if it was, it doesn't matter. I've always thought that the true meaning of a hero was someone who would do things for others over themselves. And you're very much guilty of that Ranma." She reached forward and put a hand on his knee. He stared at it for a little while and thought of the time when he and Akane were in the Martial Arts Figure Skating match. He never let go of her hand. They were the only couple to beat the "Good bye whirl". The only couple.

_Brand new hero._

Ranma placed his hand on top of Akane's and looked in her eyes.

"Thanks Akane. I think you're right. I am your hero. If it weren't for me, who knows what kind of sick freak you would be with right now?" And in that moment the weight of the conversation was lifted. Akane took her hand back and things went back to normal.

"RANMA! You are such a jerk! I can't believe I comforted you! Need I remind you that half of those sick freaks came after me becasue of you!" And the same hand that she so tenderly rested on Ranmas knee was being used to hit him on the head...repeatedly.

* * *

Well, this has been my first piece in a long time and my first song fic ever. Um…I wasn't really sure how to do this one, but I really thought the song could apply to Ranma. I think if you guys heard the song you'd be able to get a better feel for what I was going for. So the title is Brand New Hero and it's by Reel Big Fish. Oh yeah, the song doesn't belong to me and, much to my dismay, neither does Ranma. I don't think that this was really good, but I wouldn't say it was really bad. Oh well, keep in mind that I'm rusty and I've never done a song fic before and everyone should be happy. So, Comments and criticism welcomed and appreciated, as always. Thanks!


End file.
